The Scooby-Doo/Looney Tunes Show Season 2
Here is a list of episodes in the 2nd season of The Scooby-Doo/Looney Tunes Show. Season 2 The Night the Clown Cried / Bobcats on Three! : Following the disbandment of Mystery Incorporated, Mayor Fred Jones Sr.'s successor Mayor Janet Nettles is approached by a mysterious figure (who later turns out to be Velma). She shows the mayor files on her fellow mystery-solvers in order to seek their help in bringing down Crybaby Clown, who is terrorizing Crystal Cove. Mayor Nettles sets out immediately to retrieve Scooby-Doo and break him out of the "nice farm" that he is in. Scooby then helps Shaggy escape from military school and together they find Fred (who now has the appearance of a hobo) and the three return to Crystal Cove. Velma joins them and together they go to bring Daphne back, but she refuses their offer, as she has a new boyfriend now. Fred comes up with a doughnut shop-themed trap in order to trap out Crybaby Clown. The trap doesn't work and Crybaby Clown escapes using one of his bottle bombs to blow up Chen's Fireworks. Fred is depressed that the villain escaped and states that Mystery Incorporated won't be the same since Daphne is never coming back. Gossamer approaches Daffy about him coaching his water polo team called the Bobcats. Meanwhile, Bugs helps Porky with his catering by following the recipes of Porky's grandma which ends up getting Bugs hooked on the food since those recipes contained butter. The House of the Nightmare Witch / You've Got Hate Mail : Velma and Hot Dog Water are discovered to be working for Mr. E and are going on missions for him; here they go to Russia to retrieve a piece of the Planaspheric Disc from an old house, but when they are stopped by the guard and the nightmare witch Baba Yaga comes to life and attacks them, they buy the house and bring it to Crystal Cove, where the house springs chicken legs and rampages around town. Meanwhile, the gang are looking to replace Daphne, and Velma suggests Hot Dog Water (who is out on parole for helping to enhance the prison's security system). When Daffy accidentally emails a letter to everyone he knows explaining what's wrong with them, he must suffer the consequences. Meanwhile, Lola and her parents want Bugs to be in their family photo...until Bugs chips his front tooth. The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! / Itsy Bitsy Gopher : Fred tries to get Daphne back while Crybaby Clown returns to rob Crystal Cove where he kidnaps a therapist, a hairdresser, a plastic surgeon, a publicist, and Daphne as well. The gang chase Crybaby Clown to an airport where he is about to take off with the five captives, but is stopped by Mystery Incorporated and they solve the mystery. Daphne agrees to return to the gang upon learning who Crybaby Clown is. Meanwhile, Mr. E tries to recruit Angel Dynamite back with him but she turns him down claiming she is no longer her alter ego and is just plain Cassidy Williams. Mr. E also mentions that "they" are coming for Fred. When Tosh goes missing, Daffy and Lola team up to find him. Meanwhile, Bugs tries to catch a large African sand spider that got into his house. Web of the Dreamweaver! / Rebel Without a Glove : With Daphne back on the team, Hot Dog Water is removed as a member. Meanwhile, a creature called the Dreamweaver starts haunting people's dreams, hypnotizing them into giving up possessions nearest their hearts. In an effort to stop him, the gang teams up with Sheriff Stone, who, like those who have been attacked by the Dreamweaver, is a closeted Crypts and Creatures enthusiast, having invented the Dreamweaver in his youth. Bugs loses his gloves and with them goes his identity, so he goes in search of a replacement only to discover they just don't sell white gloves for men anymore, so he buys a pair of biker gloves and begins to take on the identity of a biker. Daffy changes his name to Professor and ends up teaching Porky's political science class at room 222. The Hodag of Horror / Semper Lie : A creature called the Hodag of Horror attacks Crystal Cove. Meanwhile, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves (Fred's real parents) have suddenly appeared along with a dog named Nova (whom Scooby has taken a fancy to). At the end, the original Mystery Incorporated are called together by none other than Pericles who has an unknown proposition for them that involves the new Mystery Incorporated. In order to get out of going to the Peach Festival with Porky, Bugs tells a lie that gets out of hand when Lola starts believing it and ends with Daffy joining the Marines (which Daffy thought involved a group that viewed marine life). Art of Darkness! / Father Figures : Crystal Cove welcomes artist Randy Warsaw, who presents his latest work in the Art Museum, entitled "Junk." However, this latest work comes to life and attacks patrons of the museum, swallowing members of Warsaw's entourage and working staff and turning them into gold statues. The gang is asked by Mayor Nettles to solve the mystery so the Art Museum can be saved, but this becomes easier said than done as the gang are employed as part of Warsaw's exhibit, leaving Daphne to work the case alone. After solving the case, the gang receives a radio broadcast from Cassidy Williams warning them of the evil that resides in Crystal Cove. Walter Bunny enters himself and Bugs in a country club's father and son tennis tournament as he considers Bugs to be like a son to him. Walter puts Bugs through the training for the tournament as part of a bonding experience. Meanwhile, Daffy joins Porky in the Father Figure Program. While Porky is the father figure of Henery Hawk (who wants to eat chicken), Daffy gets a father figure in Foghorn Leghorn, despite objection from Foghorn's assistant Carol as he was the one who ruined Foghorn's movie and destroyed EnormoCorp. The Gathering Gloom / Customer Service : A Graveyard Ghoul attacks in the middle of Mayor Nettles' Horror Movie Night, forcing the gang to investigate. However, Fred and Shaggy are smitten with three beautiful girls who have just immigrated into Crystal Cove, and Daphne has eaten some of their mother's homemade chocolate and become addicted, leaving Velma and Scooby alone to solve the mystery. Eventually, they are forced to turn to Sheriff Stone for help. Meanwhile, after reminiscing about how they met, Mr. E teams back up with Professor Pericles in search of what he calls "the Treasure". They decide that Cassidy Williams must be put out of the way - "for good." A dispute over cable company called Trans-Visitron leads Bugs to seek revenge at Trans-Visitron's customer service representative Cecil Turtle. Meanwhile, Daffy tries to get a job as a customer service representative supervisor at Trans-Visitron. At the same time, Tina approaches Lola about how to be positive and upbeat after she is suspended from her job for getting angry at a customer. Night on Haunted Mountain / The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint : Gary and Ethan are attacked by the Dark Lilith on Mount Diabla and lose the soccer team's lucky soccer ball. As the gang begins to investigate, the monster attacks them and a band of hillbillies at their camp in nearby Scorpion Ridge. One of the hillbillies named "Ugly Jimmy" catches Daphne's eye for he is handsome and muscular unlike the rest of the tribe. Jimmy decides to help the gang solve the mystery. The gang falls into a cave and meets an amnesiac explorer calling herself "Boron" who is holding Fred's soccer ball, believing it to be her lover. She leads the gang to the Dark Lilith's hideout after the monster attacks Jimmy. The hideout turns out to be an old Spanish galleon. After solving the mystery, the gang is thanked by the hillbillies as it is shown that "Ugly Jimmy" was deformed in the fall. The gang drives off unaware they're being watched by the ghost of a conquistador which says the single word "Nibiru" before fading away. Porky and Daffy compete in a marathon. Daffy ends up being trained by Speedy Gonzales following him getting dehydrated from his first jogging attempt. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam is determined to repay Bugs for saving his life from his burning house while trying to get people to sign his petition in order to get his guns back. Grim Judgment / It's a Handbag : A ghostly Puritan judge named Hebediah Grim begins terrorizing Crystal Cove and judging its female citizens, forcing Mystery Incorporated to investigate. At first they turn to Gary and Ethan, but both claim to have fought the monster themselves. Ethan suggests Doogle McGuinness, but the monster attacks as the gang is investigating him. Grim then turns his judgment upon Daphne, but Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves offer to help Fred protect her, and they set up a trap to capture Grim. They encourage Fred that he will be a great "trapsman" claiming it is "in his blood" and to believe in himself as they do. It is also shown that Daphne still has strong feelings for Fred, as well as that there are feelings between Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone. The episode ends with Cassidy Williams spying on the gang, Brad, and Judy. Daffy's handbag (which keeps getting mistaken for a purse) has gone missing during his time at the mall's food court and goes into a stage of depression. Bugs goes to the mall to look for a new handbag which Daffy claims to be irreplaceable. While out at the mall, Lola mistook Bugs getting Daffy a new handbag as a gift for their anniversary and goes to the ends of the Earth to find Bugs a gift. Night Terrors / A Christmas Carol : A family vacationing in the Burlington Library is attacked by a shadowy fiend wearing a head similar to that of Anubis and is scared off when it assumes a werewolf-like form. Later, a landslide forces the gang to abandon their ski vacation and detours them to the same library, where they are greeted by its caretaker Dan Fluunk who explains to the gang the history behind the mansion, including that its builder and namesake had a fascination with groups of four people and an animal. Soon, strange things begin happening to the gang as their stay in the mansion progresses. Eventually, their experiences are revealed to be hallucinations brought on by the burning of a special kind of wood called Terror Wood. Meanwhile, Cassidy Williams continues her search for the truth behind what is happening to the gang now and what has happened to other mystery-solving groups in the past — including the Darrow family. When the overwhelming heat zaps everyone's enthusiasm for Christmas, Lola decides to stage her own version of A Christmas Carol to renew the town's holiday spirit and the fact that the local theater has air conditioning where she casts Bugs, Porky, Speedy, Yosemite Sam, and the Gophers in her play. Meanwhile, Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy set off for the North Pole to set up a giant fan that will blow cold air down to their sweltering town. When Daffy fails to put the plug in, the job is done by Santa Claus upon his arrival at Lola's play. Afterwards, the characters sing "Christmas Rules." The Midnight Zone / We're in Big Truffle : A robot disguised as a Nazi World War II soldier attacks Cassidy Williams at her radio station, eventually self-destructing as Cassidy fights back, taking the entire building with it. She explains to the gang that these robots have been attacking her for the past week. Robots continue to attack the gang as they investigate. When the gang realizes that the robots are coming from deep underwater, Daphne recruits two of her babysitting charges, Tom and Tub, and their seal (also named Scooby), to transport the gang in their submarine to the robots' spawning vats, in an area the kids call "The Midnight Zone". Shortly after submerging, the sub is attacked by a group of robots and damaged, and the gang stumble upon an underwater base and attempt to use it to repair the sub, only to discover that the base is the factory where the robots are constructed, run by Professor Pericles. In the end, Pericles escapes leaving the laboratory to self-destruct, killing Cassidy Williams as the gang, Tom and Tub, and Scooby the Seal escape. While looking for truffles in a National Park, Daffy and Porky get lost in the woods. Meanwhile, Bugs watches over Gossamer while Witch Lezah is at a Witch's Convention in the 5th Dimension and receives the reluctant help from Lola. But Lola accidentally turns Gossamer into a frog and Gossamer's alarm clock into a big angry grizzly bear that escapes to the woods and attack Porky and Daffy. While Lola and Bugs are trying to find the spell that Lola did, to turn Gossamer back to normal, Gossamer (as a frog) escapes and they are trying to save him from getting eaten by Taz. In the meantime Lezah calls Bugs to see how Gossamer is doing and explains how to find the spell. But when Lola does the spell, they find out that the alarm clock was the frog and Gossamer was the grizzly bear. Scarebear / Dear John : A bear-like creature attacks Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone in the Crystal Cove woods near Destroido. They turn to the gang for help, explaining that the creature is called the Scarebear and has been stalking the grounds near Destroido for weeks. The gang finds out that the Destroido company has allowed toxic lithium to spill into the woods, which has resulted in the mutations of inhabitant plants and creatures including the Scarebear. Meanwhile, Mr. E and Professor Pericles have recruited Brad and Judy to help them find the gang's pieces of the Planispheric Disk, and have resorted to drastic measures to get the gang out of the way. After watching a movie together, Bugs explains to Lola what a Dear John letter is. Mutual mix-ups and misinterpretations lead to Lola and Bugs breaking up. Lola joins a monastery where she undergoes a year of a vow of silence while Bugs travels the seas. Meanwhile, Daffy learns that Porky is on the city council and, wanting to experience the perks himself, gets elected to city council. Wrath of the Krampus / Daffy Duck, Esquire : A teenager vandalising a neighborhood is attacked by a creature calling itself "Krampus", leaving his hair snow-white with fear. Three more kids are attacked as the gang meets Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone at the roller rink and arcade. Realizing that Krampus attacks "bad kids" such as the aforementioned teenager, the gang turn to the imprisoned Mary-Ann Gleardon for help, only to have Krampus attack and kidnap her. In the end, it's revealed that the gang had enrolled the forces of Hot Dog Water, Jason Wyatt, Mary-Ann Gleardon, the former Mayor Fred Jones Sr., and Charlie the Robot (from the Haunted Museum exhibition) in an elaborate scheme to steal the original Mystery Incorporated's pieces of the Planispheric Disk. The final scene shows the crystal sarcophagus found by the conquistadors emitting the word "Nibiru." When Tina's father Frank comes for a visit, Daffy pretends to be a lawyer in order to impress him as a suggestion from Lola. Daffy persuades Bugs to act as his slacker roommate. During Daffy's time as a lawyer with Lola acting as his secretary, his first client is Yosemite Sam who burnt the roof of his mouth on a hot pizza and wants Daffy to sue Pizzarriba. Heart of Evil / Spread Those Wings and Fly : Five years ago, a gigantic dragon robot attacks the Quest Industries, then promptly vanishes, leaving security guard Radley Crowne's dog Reggie unconscious. Dr. Benton Quest works to revive the dog. In the present day, the same robot attacks the gang at City Hall as they begin their investigation into the purpose of the Planispheric Disk. However, the gang is saved by Blue Falcon and Dynomutt who explain that they have been tracking the robot for years. Velma rudely tells the heroes that Crystal Cove is their turf and Blue Falcon offers the gang to tag along. Together, they find that Quest Industries has been sold to Destroido. Upon investigation, the dragon-robot attacks, intending to kidnap Dynomutt only to make off with Scooby-Doo instead. Using a tracking device located on Falcon's belt, the gang and Dynomutt are able to locate Dr. Zin's lair and save their friends. At the self-help seminar held by Wieb Lunk, Daffy is inspired learn how to fly. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam end up in a feud when they both suspect each other of stealing each other's stuff. Theater of Doom / The Black Widow : The Crystal Cove Haunted Historical Society performs reenactments of Crystal Cove history every year. During a rehearsal for this year's production revolving around Friar Gabriello Serra and his donkey Porto, a specter resembling one of the props scares off the cast and crew members. Vincent Van Ghoul, called upon to take over production, finds the set destroyed and calls in Mystery Incorporated who become the new cast and crew for the play. Meanwhile, Professor Pericles instructs Brad and Judy to steal the Planispheric Disk back from the gang. After solving the case, the gang encounters the real ghost of Friar Serra, who reveals that he was part of a mystery-solving group in the original Crystal Cove settlement, which became a victim of the Planispheric Disk, resulting in the destruction of the original Crystal Cove settlement caused by Friar Gabriello Serra's donkey. The ghost of Friar Serra warns of the coming of "Nibiru" and that "the dog must die" because the animal mascot always starts the downfall. Daffy wants to go on spring break for fun and drags a reluctant Porky along. Meanwhile, after watching a detective movie, Lola adopts the Black Widow persona and steals her mother's bracelet and a diamond from the museum, prompting Bugs to try and find both items and return them to where they belong. Aliens Among Us / Mrs. Porkbunny's : Sheriff Stone bursts in as the gang are investigating the Planispheric Disk and claims to have remembered a childhood experience wherein he was abducted by aliens. As the gang investigates Sheriff Stone's claims, real extraterrestrials consisting of a Grey Alien, a Nordic Alien, and a Reptoid, begin stealing valuable items from Crystal Cove. As Velma, Shaggy and Scooby investigate, the Blake home is attacked and Barty's new car is stolen. The gang reunites to solve the mystery. Meanwhile, just after returning from Gatorsburg, the gang discovers that their office, located in the City Hall, has been set ablaze, and the arsonists are revealed to be Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. Porky and Bugs decide to start a business together selling carrot cake to capitalize on Porky's fine cooking skills and Bugs' acute business mind. They get advice from Foghorn Loghorn to start their own business to be rich. But friends and business don't always mix as is seen when tensions flare. Meanwhile, Daffy auditions for an acting career in a commercial and lands a job for different commercials. The Horrible Herd / Gribbler's Quest : Professor Pericles creates a herd of mutant cattle (which he had bred from cattle, piranhas, and bees) to destroy Crystal Cove in an attempt to locate the Planispheric Disk. As the herd begins devouring the town, the gang, Mayor Nettles, and Sheriff Stone use Ex-Mayor Jones' helicopter to trap the herd's queen. The cattle follow the gang as they leave town with the queen in tow in an attempt to protect her. Watching from afar, Professor Pericles orders Brad and Judy to shoot the helicopter down. The missile strikes the chopper and as Mayor Nettles attempts to land safely, Nova falls out and is nearly trampled to death by the herd. The queen cattle is dropped into the ocean as the herd scatters throughout the ocean. Scooby-Doo then has everyone get Nova to the hospital. Daffy must shake an online shopping addiction when he uses Bugs' computer to do his online shopping where the quick click is connected to Bugs Bunny's bank account. Daffy is dragged by Yosemite Sam into a group therapy. Bugs is addicted to a video game called "Gribbler's Quest IV: Elves vs. Fairies vs. Griblets." Dance of the Undead / The Grand Old Duck of York : Since her accident with the herd, Scooby has been visiting Nova regularly in the hospital. Meanwhile, a deceased ska band returns from the grave and hypnotizes partygoers at the local nightclub to dance to their music. The dancers are taken to hospital, whereupon the gang is called to solve the mystery before they dance themselves to death. Eventually, the band hypnotizes Fred and the girls, forcing Scooby and Shaggy to turn to the Hex Girls for help. After a choking experience at Pizzariba's all-you-can-eat buffet, Daffy takes piano lessons from Granny prompting Bugs to get noise-cancelling headphones while getting a new TV to replaced the one that Daffy sold to get his piano. Soon, Bugs realizes they come in handy for more than just blocking out Daffy's playing when it comes to blocking out Yosemite Sam's complaints and Porky Pig's discussion on his recurring dream. Meanwhile, a new restaurant called Sullivan's opens across the street from Pizzariba and Speedy goes into competition against the restaurant. When it comes to Speedy's musical event, Bugs convinces Daffy (who had quit the piano lessons) to arrange the musical event. Daffy resumes the piano lessons and Granny gives him a gold star. After Daffy leaves, Granny takes out the noise-cancelling headphones and states that she'll have to thank Bugs for the headphones. The Devouring / Ridiculous Journey : A gluttonous monster attacks Francilee Jackson on her cooking show. As the gang attempts to eat dinner together, the restaurant is crashed by Rick Spartan and Cachinga, who are on the hunt for the monster. The monster attacks various locations around Crystal Cove, including various restaurants and the museum where Velma's mom works. Meanwhile, Professor Pericles has gone crazy, leaving Mr. E to attempt to seek the treasure without him. Brad and Judy tell Pericles of E's mutiny, and Pericles uses venom injections to force Mr. E to work for him. After accidentally getting shipped to Alaska by Yosemite Sam, Taz, Tweety, and Sylvester join forces on an epic journey home. They end up being tracked by a tracker named Blacque Jacque Shellacque. Stand and Deliver / Shell Game : A family vacationing in the mountains near Crystal Cove is attacked by a polite Englishman in a mask calling himself the Dandy Highwayman, who blows up the family's station wagon and leaves with the mother. Later, the gang stumbles upon the wreckage of several cars on the mountain roads and decides to investigate. As they investigate, the Highwayman kidnaps several women from around Crystal Cove, including Mayor Nettles, Daphne, and Mrs. Blake, and steals all of the money from the Blake safe. With inside help from Daphne (who is safe and sound in the Highwayman's lair), the gang traps the Highwayman and solves the mystery. Bugs replaces Daffy's broken recliner with a new recliner much to the objection of Daffy where the broken recliner was sold to a thrift store. Bugs and Daffy find out that the old recliner has been sold. Bugs and Daffy have a run-in with Cecil Turtle where they discover that his shell has cracks in them. Cecil takes advantage of Bugs. Meanwhile, Daffy and Lola look for Daffy's old recliner. The Man in the Mirror / Year of the Duck : As the gang investigates a haunted house, a man resembling Fred pulls Fred through a mirror and takes him to a world where the Planispheric Disk destroyed all of Crystal Cove. Meanwhile, in the real world, Fred begins acting strangely. The real Fred manages to tell the gang that the Fred in their world is fake, having discovered so when a fake Daphne in the "mirror world" gave herself away. When the ruse is discovered, Professor Pericles uses the Kriegstaffelbots to threaten Daphne in order for the Planispheric Disk to be surrendered to him. When Professor Pericles gets the Planispheric Disk, he makes plans to free his "master". Daffy is highly insulted when he discovers that ducks are not included in the Chinese zodiac and learns from Foghorn Leghorn that ducks are #64 on the Animal Popularity index. In an attempt to make ducks more popular, he talks Tina into entering a local beauty pageant. Meanwhile, Porky thinks it's the Chinese Year of the Pig and is convinced he should host the pageant to capitalize on it being "his time". Nightmare in Red / Gossamer is Awesomer : When a monstrous version of the Freak of Crystal Cove begins appearing in Scooby's nightmares, the gang decides to investigate what's going on. They seek the help of the reclusive hypnotist Professor Horatio Kharon (author of the book Velma has been reading), who has also been seeing the Freak within his dreams as well as appearing in Scooby's. After being hypnotized to enter the dream world, the gang is chased by the Monstrous Freak throughout the dimension. They soon discover the evil entity that was trapped with the cursed treasure, and how previous mystery groups and the people affiliated with the treasure have been manipulated by the entity. The being speaking through Nova tells Mystery Incorporated that they must find the Heart of the Jaguar in order to destroy the evil entity sealed within the crystal sarcophagus. Daffy becomes campaign manager for Gossamer's run for Class President. Meanwhile, Porky moves in with Bugs and Daffy after his catering business goes broke and spends his days reorganizing everything in Bugs' house much to Bugs' dismay. Dark Night of the Hunters / Here Comes the Pig : The gang, accompanied by Velma's mom, goes to Yucatán in an attempt to search for the Heart of the Jaguar after Angie's old friend, Professor Enrique Andelusossa, is "consumed by the jungle" near the Temple of the Hunters (the burial site of the Hunters of Secrets where the Heart of the Jaguar is kept). Upon arriving in Yucatán, the gang visits Professor Enrique's antique shop, where they are greeted by his angry wife, who says Mrs. Dinkley is to blame for his disappearance. After hours, the gang returns to the store, only to be attacked by the Mayan Priestess, who warns them away from the temple. The gang ignores her threat and travels into the jungle to find the temple. Due to Fred's master trap skills, Mystery Incorporated overcomes the temple's diabolical traps and discovers the Heart of the Jaguar in the tomb. The Priestess attacks, but fails and is captured by the traps in the temple, which she triggered. Afterwards, Lieutenant Tomina Kasanski (a woman who had been spying on the gang) appears, but is revealed to be working with Mayor Nettles. Daffy accompanies Porky to the wedding of Brian Patrick Kennedy IV and Becky A. Hogg so they can stop it. Meanwhile, Bugs finds boredom at every turn when he has the house to himself. Gates of Gloom / Mr. Weiner : Once the gang returns to Crystal Cove, they find out that everyone in town has disappeared below ground. Later that day, after witnessing Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone vanish, the gang goes to Fred's house to discuss the Planispheric Disc, Nibiru, the cursed treasure, and an upcoming planetary alignment. After the interruption of Kriegstaffelbots, the gang sets off beneath Crystal Cove, and discovers everyone in town working for Professor Pericles and the rest of the original Mystery Incorporated. After hearing a conversation between the old Mystery, Inc., the gang is convinced they have gone crazy, and devise a tactical plan to bust everyone out and shut down the operation. Shaggy and Scooby go undercover as Kriegstaffelbots, while Fred and the girls attack in a suited-up Mystery Machine. After the word is spread, Sheriff Stone has everyone rebel against the Kriegstaffelbots and go on a riot. Soon, the Kriegstaffelbots stop Fred, Velma, and Daphne in their tracks, forcing them to blow up the Mystery Machine (in which everyone thought they were). After all is resolved and the doorway is opened to the cursed treasure, the gang gears up with the relics and follows the original Mystery Incorporated into the caverns. Daffy enters a hot dog-eating contest while Bugs helps Yosemite Sam perform a stunt jumping a bus over a row of motorcycles. Daffy practices for the contest while Porky follows Daffy's rules on how to stay cool with Petunia (who Porky met in the last episode). Through the Curtain / Best Friends Redux : As the gang follows the original Mystery, Inc. through the caverns, they all approach the first gate to the cursed treasure. Professor Pericles knows the gang has been following them, as he calls them out to bring the Keys in order to open the gates. The gang realizes that the Keys and their scenarios seen in the dream world is how they all apply to the gates and the gates being opened. The gang decides to cooperate, after Pericles reveals that they have Hot Dog Water, and opens the first gate. Thanks to Hot Dog Water, the gang enters the first gate; however, Hot Dog Water is killed by the Kriegstaffelbots nearly straight afterwards. The gang arrives at the second gate, and opens it using the mortar bowl. They enter a mysterious rock dimension, where they are greeted and chased by a Rock Monster. After the monster's failure, the gang comes before the third gate, which is opened using the conquistador's helmet. The gate then releases water trapped behind and turns into a boat, allowing Scooby and the gang to escape and become stranded at sea. After learning that the next gate is below the water, the gang comes upon the final gate, which is opened using the flintlock. The gang enters the dimension, which is teeming with lava, and come upon the crystal sarcophagus and cursed treasure, realizing that they are beneath Crystal Cove. The Evil Entity sealed within tries to manipulate the gang into opening the sarcophagus to free it, but the gang realizes the words the being is speaking aren't true. Suddenly, Pericles and the original Mystery Incorporated arrive and Pericles opens the sarcophagus, releasing the Evil Entity. Daffy is jealous when Bugs meets up with a old friend named Rodney Rabbit, Daffy gets jealous and uses the time vortex at Witch Lezah's to go back in time and ensure Bugs and Rodney never become friends. When it is changed to the point where nobody knows Daffy, Witch Lezah sends Daffy back in time to correct it. Meanwhile, Porky Pig wonders about his ranking in Daffy Duck's list of best friends. Come Undone / SuperRabbit : The gang and original Mystery Incorporated stand before the Evil Entity. The Entity grabs Scooby-Doo, and mentions that he must die and be reborn as a vessel for its darkness. Scooby breaks free, but Pericles volunteers to be possessed by the being, to which the Entity agrees. Professor Pericles believes he has gained ultimate power (due to his growth in size and appearance), but the Evil Entity kills Pericles and mutates his body into a squid-like monster. The Entity then assumes control of the Kriegstaffelbots and summons other evil Anunnaki, who proceed to offer the townspeople for the Entity to consume. When Scooby destroys the sarcophagus, a vortex opens and sucks in and destroys the Entity, his minions, and much of the rest of Crystal Cove, except for the gang, then explodes. The gang find themselves in a new version of Crystal Cove and Earth itself. After some strange encounters, Mystery Incorporated realizes that all the evil ever caused by the Entity has come undone, thereby changing history. The gang sets up a new Mystery Machine and travels off to their new destination after receiving a message from Harlan Ellison, vowing to solve each mystery they come across. As the gang drives away, they are watched by Nova, who says Scooby is the bravest dog that ever lived and thanks him and the gang. Bugs tells the story of SuperRabbit! Category:The Scooby-Doo/Looney Tunes Show episodes